


Another One?!

by Triscribe



Series: What-If Star Wars AUs [12]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CT-7567 | Rex is So Done, Identity Reveal, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan Kenobi Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triscribe/pseuds/Triscribe
Summary: The kid’s eyes lit up at the words “your father”, and Rex groaned.“AnotherSkywalker? Please tell me this one’s less trouble-prone than his sister.”“...I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” Kenobi said, after a long moment of stunned silence. Rex frowned, looking between him, the confused kid, and the suspiciously stiff Cody.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: What-If Star Wars AUs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788598
Comments: 16
Kudos: 262





	Another One?!

Rex heard the incoming transmission, and despite the pressing need to evacuate Yavin 4 before the Empire’s terrifying new Death Star could find them, he planted himself in the main hangar bay and didn’t move until a ramshackle Corellian freighter docked. Quite a few other people milled around, waiting to surround their rescued princess and the information she’d been ferrying - _the information so many others died to retrieve_ \- but Rex managed to get a corner all to himself.

It turned out to be the best spot, too, giving him a clear view of the two old men who disembarked behind Princess Leia.

“CC-twenty-two-twenty-four, you are _late for inspection!”_ Rex bellowed, stalking through a crowd that miraculously opened up for him. Just ahead, the darker of the two old men startled, turning with wide eyes. Then he started grinning, and jogging, and he wound up meeting Rex halfway, laughing.

“You trying to give me a heart attack, vod?” Cody wrapped his arms around Rex’s neck, shaking even as they hugged.

“Well it’s not like I’m wrong,” the other clone shot back, giving his brother another squeeze before pulling back enough to look him up and down. “What hellhole did you crawl out of?”

“Tatooine,” another voice said dryly, causing Rex to turn in surprise. “The sunsets are always impressive, but I’m afraid I can’t say much else for the place.”

“General Kenobi, you are a sight for sore eyes!”

“Oh I see how it is,” Cody grumbled, shoving at his brother’s shoulder. “For me, it’s a flashback to cadet training, but for _him_ it’s a warm welcome, huh?”

“I’m sorry, how many Separatist leaders did _you_ take down in the war?”

“Why you little-”

“Uh. Ben? Cody?” Smacking away his big brother’s attempts at a headlock, Rex glanced at the kid standing awkwardly beside Kenobi - and froze.

“It’s alright, Luke,” the wizened Jedi smiled. “This is an old friend of your father’s, actually - Cody’s brother, Captain Rex.”

The kid’s eyes lit up at the words “your father”, and Rex groaned. _“Another_ Skywalker? Please tell me this one’s less trouble-prone than his sister.”

“...I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” Kenobi said, after a long moment of stunned silence. Rex frowned, looking between him, the confused kid, and the suspiciously stiff Cody.

“I don’t buy it.” He folded his arms, scowling. “Are you honestly going to try to convince me, _me,_ that it’s pure coincidence Leia the-adopted-Organa looks just like Bail’s old friend Padme Amidala and _acts_ with as much barely-restrained anger as Anakin Skywalker?”

“I beg your pardon.”

For the third time, Rex had to turn to see who’d spoken up. He automatically winced when he caught sight of the small princess, looking floored by what she’d overheard and none too pleased about it.

Kenobi let out a long-suffering sigh. “Perhaps, we should move this discussion somewhere more private.”

“Like a medbay,” Cody huffed, tugging on the hood of his general’s robe. “You still need to get looked over, after that duel with Vader.”

_Oh, for kriff’s sake-_

Rex scrubbed a hand over his face and beard, grumbling as Leia stiffly led away Kenobi, Cody, and the still shell-shocked kid. Then he activated his wrist comm, because _like hell_ was he going to deal with this osik alone. “Fulcrum, get your shebs to Medbay Aurek - and maybe bring that bottle of tihaar I’ve been saving, something tells me we’ll need it.”

_“Do I want to know what you did this time?”_

He chuckled at Ahsoka’s dry question. “Not me - we’ve just had some old friends dropped into our laps, and if they’re going to be so obliging as to already be in the medbay, I think we should take this opportunity to slap some sense into them.”

_“Ah. I’ll be there in two minutes.”_


End file.
